


Polar Bears

by PocketSizedWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSizedWolf/pseuds/PocketSizedWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Moriarty returned, and Sherlock's attempts to bring him down will put everyone John loves at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The darkness was overwhelming, unusual for the time of year. The trees moved slowly, twisting and turning in the wind. Somewhere, overhead, an owl hooted, before silence returned. Even the trees, despite their constant movement, remained silent. A small mouse crept out of an opening in the bark of one of the trees and ran slowly along the stone path, attempting to remain as quiet as possible. It had heard the owl, and it wasn't planning on becoming dinner at any point in the near future. It continued along the path, stopping occasionally to look around, to make sure that there was nothing around it that posed a threat.

The tiny creature stopped completely, a few feet away from it's destination, it's nose twitching rapidly as it sniffed the surrounding air. It could hear the sound of heavy footsteps, two pairs, upon the ground, approaching fast, heading towards it. It reacted instinctively, darting into a nearby hole in the ground, burying itself beneath the moss that grew around it, making sure to hide itself completely.

The sound of footsteps grew closer, stopping right at the spot the mouse had been at mere minutes earlier. Heavy panting left the two figures as they attempted to catch their breath.  
"One more, you said.." John Watson glanced behind him, making sure they hadn't been followed. His senses were on edge, and the gun in his pocket was beginning to dig into his side in an uncomfortable manner.  
"I was wrong.. But I got it." Sherlock's fingers moved to flick up his collar before he tightened his scarf a little. It was beginning to get cold.  
"Good, it's only taken us four days. Mary will be worried.."  
"Probably, but don't call her. She'll know what to do if anything happens.."  
"Well three years of living in fear of Moriarty does that to a person.." John shrugged as Sherlock moved forward, his pace much slower than it had been previously, but they still needed to keep moving. With another quick glance behind him, John followed.  
"Oh it's not just Moriarty. Mary's trained to know what to do..."  
"Don't remind me.."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Eat your banana Amelia" Mary glanced towards her daughter from her spot by the sink. Amelia crossed her arms, glaring at the banana Mary had peeled and given her as it sat on the table before her.  
"You opened it the wrong end.." she pouted, and Mary almost laughed at the look upon the toddler's face.  
"Does it matter? It will still taste the same.."  
"Sherlock says you're supposed to open it from the bottom."  
"Would you like a different one?" Mary dried her hands on the nearest tea towel and snapped another banana off the bunch, peeling it from the bottom as her daughter demanded. With a smile, the young girl took the fruit from her mother and began to eat it, leaving Mary to eat the one that had been rejected.

She was bright for her age, they'd known that from an early age. She was quick to pick up on everything. Her first words had been at 10 months, her first steps at 8. Genetically, as Sherlock had pointed out, it wasn't a surprise that she was bright. Both of her parents were clever. Beyond that, she'd spent a lot of time with Sherlock who, despite his frequent declarations that children weren't really his area, doted on his goddaughter. He taught her everything he felt she needed to know, which differed somewhat from what her parents felt she needed to know. Amelia's favourite phrase had quickly become "Sherlock says..".

Mary watched as Amelia piled blocks into the biggest tower she could, before knocking it down with a delighted giggle. A smile crept across Mary's face at the sound, it really was glorious. After half an hour of building and destroying, Amelia moved towards her mother, her favourite book in hand, and pulled herself onto Mary's lap.  
"Can you read to me, Mummy?" she asked, passing The Very Hungry caterpillar to the former assassin.

"On Saturday, he ate through.." Mary paused, her head snapping up as she listened. She could have sworn she heard footsteps upstairs.  
"He ate through what, mummy?" Amelia frowned, looking up at her mother.  
"Millie.. do you remember that game Uncle Sherlock taught you? The Polar Bear one?" Mary asked quietly, receiving a nod in response. "It's time to play now.."

Mary placed Amelia gently on the floor and rose to her feet. Gently, she pulled the sofa away from the wall, revealing a small cupboard. Mary switched on the light inside the cupboard and almost immediately, Amelia pulled open the door and slipped inside. Lying down on the pile of duvets Sherlock had stuffed in there, the three year old pulled a white blanket over herself and snuggled up as Mary pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"Don't come out until someone says the password, alright?" she smiled  
"Okay mummy.."  
"I love you.." Mary whispered softly as she closed the door to the cupboard, quickly replacing the sofa. Grabbing her gun from it's easy access hiding spot, she made her way upstairs.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"I've never been more excited to see my wife.." John grumbled as he slipped out of the taxi, fishing through his pockets for his keys. By the time he'd found them, Sherlock was already at the front door.  
"John.."  
"What?" the doctor walked along the path, and stopped next to the detective.  
"Something's wrong.."

"You said they'd be fine.."  
"You know it could be dangerous for us all"  
"Yes, but they would have been safer if I'd stayed instead of coming with you and leaving them for days. " John shouted as he moved into the sitting room. He was angry. Furious in fact. A broken window in the back bedroom confirmed to them both that there had been an unexpected visitor and the blood John had found on the bedroom carpet suggested something of a struggle. He couldn't be sure it was Mary's blood, but his gut instinct told him it was.

"If they've got them both.. They've got us. I'm sorry Sherlock but I would sell you out in an instant to keep them safe.."  
"I wouldn't expect otherwise.. But.. Mary's clever, John."  
"It's not Mary I'm worried about." he sighed, picking up the discarded Hungry Caterpillar book.  
"Mary's clever.." Sherlock muttered again, watching John as he replaced the book on the shelf out of habit. Without a word, Sherlock pulled the sofa from the wall and knelt down by the cupboard. "I wonder where baby bear is.."  
"Sherlock, we've not played that game for months.." John shook his head and slumped down in the nearest chair. He rubbed his temples, trying to compose his thoughts, to calm himself down. Wound up, he was useless. But there were hardly any clues, nothing to indicate who had taken his girls, or where they had taken them. Sherlock remained kneeling by the cupboard, waiting for something that John wasn't sure was going to happen. When nothing did, Sherlock opened the door himself, his lips curling into a smile. Watching his face, John straightened up, but he didn't dare hope.  
"I told you, John.." the detective smiled as he reached into the cupboard, picking up the sleeping toddler and lifting her out of the pile of softness "Mary's clever.. She'd never let anything happen to this one.."  
"Oh god.." John immediately moved, pulling his daughter from Sherlock's arms and planting kisses all over the sleeping face. She was safe. She was here. They'd not taken her from him. They had his Mary, yes, and he fully intended to track her down, but Mary was capable and used to situations like this. Amelia was an innocent in all of this. Sitting down, John pulled his daughter against his chest.  
"Daddy.." the small voice came after a few minutes, as he continued to hold the tiny being. "Where's mummy?"  
"I don't know, princess.. but we're going to find her.."


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll find her John.." Sherlock whispered as he carried two bags of Amelia's things along the echoing corridor. John carried the toddler. He'd barely put her down since the previous evening, choosing to sleep with her in his arms on the sofa. He and Sherlock had taken it in turns to sleep, neither wanting to leave the house completely unprotected in case Moriarty or his minions should return.  
"I'm sure we will.. Are you sure leaving her is the best idea?"  
"Well do you really want to bring your daughter on this case?"  
"No, I suppose you're right.. But is he really the best idea for a babysitter?"  
"Who else is there?" Sherlock glanced at his friend, raising an eyebrow. He wouldn't believe his choice of childminder was anything other than genius. Obviously.  
"Molly? Mrs Hudson? Someone who actually knows something about kids?"  
Sherlock shook his head. "They all have.. weaknesses. This is the best place for her.." he said, confidently as he pushed open a large wooden door.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"I'm not a babysitter, Sherlock.. I'm too busy" Mycroft groaned as he closed the door behind his brother and John.  
"Well you need to be. This is important."  
"Isn't there somewhere else you could leave her?"  
"No. Anywhere else, she's prone to attack. They'll never get to you. We both know that. It won't be for long.." Sherlock paused, "Please."  
With a sigh, Mycroft nodded his head. "Fine. But hurry up with whatever you're doing."  
"We'll try.."  
John frowned, watching the conversation between the Holmes brothers, not entirely confident in Mycroft's ability to babysit his child. Perhaps it would be okay, perhaps it would be disasterous. He didn't know. He did know, however, that he needed to go and find Mary, and he did know that Mycroft was the safest person in the country right now and if he was going to keep his daughter safe then she needed to be as close to the Eldest Holmes as possible.  
"You owe me for this, Sherlock.. Next time our parents are in London, you're taking them to a matinee.."  
"Fine, fine.. But keep her safe. If anything happens to her.."  
"Yes, yes.." Mycroft waved a hand, completely dismissing his younger brother before holding his hands out to take Amelia from John. Reluctantly, John passed his daughter over and was pleasantly surprised by Mycroft's gentleness. Perhaps this could work after all.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Where do we even start?" John sat in the passenger seat of the car Sherlock had rented, his laptop on his knee. He wasn't sure why Sherlock had insisted he bring it, but he'd listened regardless.  
"He's probably abandoned the base after we got in.. He'll have moved somewhere else. But we can start there. If he's playing a game, he will have left clues.. If he's not, then perhaps he'll have accidentally left a clue."  
"Accidentally left a clue? We're relying on him accidentally leaving a clue for us to find my wife? Jeez Sherlock.."  
"Well, do you have a better plan?" Sherlock flicked his gaze towards John, a frown on his face. If John didn't know any better, he'd assume that the Consulting Detective was worried.  
"No.. Fine. We'll do it your way."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Her head was pounding when she opened her eyes, the dim light of the room hurting her eyes. She looked around. The room was completely bare, nothing inside it but the weird, hard bed she was lying on. She sat up, finding that she hadn't been restrained in the slightest. She was still fully clothed, nothing was missing. They had simply brought her here and left her as she was.  
"Odd.." she muttered to herself, standing up. Dizziness washed over her almost instantly and she found she had to sit straight back down. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.  
"Now now.. Mary, isn't it now? That's a change. I liked Alex so much better, but I suppose a name change was required.." the velvet Irish tones reached her ears and she looked up at Moriarty, a frown washing over her face.  
"You could have just asked me to see you, Jimmy.."  
"I did. You've ignored my texts for months. Naughty naughty.. Did you really think you could hide from me?"  
"Why not? I've done it for years.."  
"True.." he flashed her a grin. Mary rolled her eyes, sitting herself up on the bed. "Did you have to shoot Jones though? He was one of my best.."  
"He was in my house. I don't take kindly to strangers in my house."  
"I've lost a good man because of you. I'm going to need repayment of that.. Deadly shot though. I'm impressed. Such an accurate aim, even when your shooting arm is restrained. Impressive.."  
Jim moved towards her, resting his hands either side of her slim waist, his face inches from hers.  
"So tell me.. Have you told John yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Definitely abandoned.." John said with a sigh as he walked into the third empty room. "Sherlock, have you found anything yet?"  
"Not a thing.." the detective sighed, attempting to flick the light on, convinced it wouldn't be in working order, like the previous two. The switch buzzed for a few moments, before the room filled with a dim light. John looked around the room, sighing softly once more.  
"There's nothing here Sherlock. No clues. Nothing. What are we going to do?"  
"We're going to continue looking."  
"Sherlock, we're wasting time." John growled "Mary could be.."  
"Don't say it. Don't think it. She's clever, she'll be fine.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mary stared up at Jim, a blank expression on her face. She knew exactly how to rile James Moriarty, and she was much better at it than Sherlock Holmes.  
"Told him what?" she asked, as much innocence on her face as she could manage. A flicker of irritation washed over Jim's face, but quickly disappeared.  
"Oh, you know.. That you used to work for me.. That we used to have a very intimate relationship.. That you're pregnant.. Take your pick"  
"How.." Mary started before shaking her head "I've not told him anything about our previous.. Why would I? He doesn't want to know about my past, and I left your.. business long before you started hunting Sherlock Holmes."  
"Oh but didn't we have fun?"  
"Fun isn't the word I'd use.."  
"You've changed."  
"Of course I have. Nothing wrong with change, Jimmy." Mary said with a smile. Jim clenched his fists by his side, resisting the urge to wipe the smile from her face. Mary watched, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. James Moriarty thought he was incredibly good at lying, just like Sherlock Holmes. He was, in his defence, but Mary saw right through his lies just as she saw right through Sherlock's.  
"Yes. Well. I hope you like this little room. You'll probably be here for a while."  
"If you say so.." she grinned, almost completely unphased by Jim's words. She very much doubted she'd be here for too long.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"I was hoping one of them would have been stupid enough to leave something behind.." Sherlock grumbled as he closed the car door after slipping inside. John shook his head.  
"That's it then? We're done?" he sighed. "Call Moriarty. See if he answers. He might. Maybe we could track his phone?"  
"Oh he'd have thought of that.."  
"Then WHAT Sherlock? What?" he growled, and Sherlock flinched slightly.  
"I don't know.. Call Mycroft. Check on your daughter, while I think.."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Mary stared at the wall for about twenty minutes before the boredom began to hurt her head. She stood up and paced around the ridiculously small room, before pulling her phone out of it's hiding spot. She was rather glad they'd not searched her as thoroughly as they should have, though she assumed that taking her gun was good enough for them.  
"Idiots.." she chuckled to herself, waiting as the phone turned itself on, tapping her fingers against the concrete of the windowsill. She immediately opened google maps, finding her location. She was intelligent to know that it was pointless calling someone without an actual location. Once she'd found it, she immediately text her location to John and Sherlock before slipping her phone out of the window, not wanting to risk being found with it and causing them to search her more thoroughly.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Yes, John, everything's fine..." Mycroft spoke into his phone as he raised a finger at the person entering his office, before quickly glancing down at Amelia who sat on his lap, quietly reading a book to herself. She giggled every now and then, and Mycroft had to fight the urge to smile at the sound of the toddler's laughter.  
"Don't worry. Just find your wife.. Quickly.."  
"I never saw you as the type to like kids.." Greg smirked as he stepped into the room, tilting his head at Mycroft.  
"Yes, well.. she's the exception to the rule. She's really more like me as a child than any child I've ever met."  
"Lord help her.." Lestrade smirked, gently scooping Amelia from Mycroft's lap and holding her at his hip. "You don't want to end up like Uncle Mycroft do you, darling." Amelia shrugged.  
"Mummy said he's very important. I'd like to be very important.." Greg laughed, shaking his head  
"You're already very important..."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Moriarty wants to see you."  
"Of course he does.." Mary said with a smirk as she looked up at the minion who'd been sent to fetch her. "Where's my gun?"  
"We took that off you.. We're not stupid enough to give a trained assassin a weapon."  
"No? Planning on removing my mind are you?" she asked, standing up.  
"Not yet.." he grunted, grabbing Mary's arm and tugging her from the room.  
"There's really no need to be so.. rough. I bruise like a peach and frankly, the shade of purple I turn clashes with so many of my clothes.." Mary smirked, as the minion grunted, pushing her into a room much bigger than the one she'd been in.  
"Oh I like this. Much better. Not sure about the colour though. I was starting to get used to beige.." Mary frowned as she turned to look at Moriarty. "I didn't take you as a beige sort of guy. Guess I was wrong.."  
"Yeah, you're right, Mary.. Red is much more my colour.. And it always suited you.." Moriarty spoke with a smirk, immediately moving to grip Mary by the throat, a small, sharp blade in his free hand, which he gently ran over her cheek. "Where shall we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

Moriarty groaned in irritation as Mary's face remained blank, no fear in her eyes. He let out a sigh, trailing the blade down her jugular.  
"I do wish you'd be more playful."  
"This is boring Jim. If you're going to kill me, kill me already."  
"I could, you know.." he hissed softly, his nose almost touching hers as he glared into her eyes. There wasn't even a trace of fear there. Oh she was good.  
"I'm well aware.. But you're probably very well aware that I don't actually care if you do.."  
"Playing the martyr, are you?"  
"No. Playing the former assassin who's bored of your games.."  
"You used to love my games."  
"No, I used to love you. I suffered through the games.." Her words caused Jim to pause for a moment, before a look of pure disgust crossed his face and he pressed the tip of his blade against her stomach.  
"Perhaps I should rid you of your parasite..."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"I told you she was clever.." Sherlock smirked, as he sped along the M1, heading further North than he'd been for a while. He glanced at John, whose face was still rather pale, before focussing back on the road. "Can you track her location on your laptop?"  
"Yeah, I've got it loaded. She's not moved for an hour."  
"Good. She's probably just.. locked up then."  
"Or she's dead.."  
"John.."  
"I swear to God, Sherlock, when this is over.. No more. I can't cope with the thought of losing them both. Yes, once upon a time, I was addicted to the danger but.. My addiction to it isn't as important as keeping my family safe.."  
"John, you'll always be in danger while I care for you. While Moriarty is alive anyway."  
"Then you'd better hope we manage to kill him."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"She's ridiculously cute."  
"Mary's genes, I think. John's handsome I guess, but she looks a lot like her mother." Greg smiled as his fingers brushed through the mass of curly blonde hair that spread over his knee. Amelia had fallen asleep on him on the sofa, and he didn't have the heart to move her yet. Mycroft sat in a leather armchair opposite, smiling as he watched the scene.  
"We should put her to bed.." Greg said after a few moments of silence, but Mycroft shook his head.  
"Perhaps.. I'll get Anthea to sit with her. I don't want to leave her alone."  
"I don't think anyone would risk breaking in here, My.."  
"I know, but I'm not going to let my brother down by taking my eye off the ball" Greg nodded in understanding before rising to his feet, scooping the toddler into his arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Half an hour to go.. Any movement?"  
"Still stationary. I don't suppose it would notice if she was moving around the same building."  
"Exactly."  
"Or they've taken her phone off her.." John sighed.  
"John.. She'll be alright. Why don't you try to sleep? I'll wake you when we get closer."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"You're great with kids.." Greg smiled as he handed Mycroft a glass of wine, sitting himself beside the elder Holmes on the sofa. Mycroft sipped at the red liquid, visibly relaxing in his seat.  
"So are you.. Much better than I am, really.."  
"Nah.. she likes you. That's obvious.."  
"Lord knows why.." Mycroft placed his glass on the table in front of him. "She is delightful.."  
"Do you ever think about having children?"  
"I've not.. Have you?"  
"I.. sometimes.. I mean.. It could be nice.." Greg smiled, gently placing his own glass beside Mycroft's.  
"Maybe we should talk about this again.. When Sherlock and John have picked Amelia up.."  
"Really? Are you sure?" the silver-haired detective, tilted his head, slightly surprised by Mycroft's willingness to discuss the whole subject of children.  
"I'm sure.." Mycroft smiled, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on Lestrade's lips.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Try it.." Mary growled, glaring at Moriarty. She wasn't frightened of the Irish madman by any stretch of the imagination.  
"You know I will.."  
"And you know that if you do, I'll kill you."  
"Is that a threat, Mrs Watson?"  
"No, Jimmy. It's a promise. And you know I always keep my promises.."  
Jim smirked, brushing the tip of the dagger over Mary's stomach, toying with her. She wasn't sure which of the two ways this would go, but she was sure she would soon find out. She was prepared for either. His eyes flashed dangerously as the blade pierced her flesh, dragging down along her stomach. Mary hissed in pain, her gaze fixed on his as her fingers moved behind her back, reaching into the back of her jeans and pulling out the flip blade she had hidden there back at the house. With a quick movement, one Jim wasn't quite prepared for, she flicked it open and drove it into his back.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Mary groaned in pain as she pulled herself over the wall, glancing down at her stomach. She'd have to get that seen to as soon as she could, but she was sure it would be fine. Best not to mention the baby to John until it was sorted though. She couldn't deal with his panicking. With a grunt, she dropped down on the other side, just as Sherlock pulled up outside the building. Almost immediately, John rushed from the vehicle, embracing his wife.  
"Where's Amelia?"  
"With Mycroft. She's fine. Safe. You kept her safe. How did you.."  
"Oh come on. Couldn't wait for you two" she smiled, wincing slightly as John pulled back.  
"What happened?"  
"Let's get in the car and go.. We can talk on the way.."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh fuck!" Mary hissed, digging her nails into the shoulder of John's thick coat. John flinched slightly, but continued to stitch the large wound in his wife's abdomen without too much distruption.  
"I'm going to kill him.." he muttered softly as he mopped up the blood that ran in a thin line along Mary's pale skin once he'd finished.  
"John.."  
"No, I mean it. I'm going to kill him."  
"John, we need to get to a hospital."  
"You'll be alright.. You're stitched up now. You'll be ready to take on the world as soon as those pain killers kick in."  
"I didn't take them. John, trust me. Please"  
John pulled back from his wife and frowned, looking at her face. She looked exhausted, like she'd not slept for weeks. As he thought about it, John considered that she probably hadn't, that she'd probably slept in short bursts for the few weeks he and Sherlock had been off gathering whatever it was Sherlock had desperately needed to gather, making sure she was always alert. It obviously paid off in some ways. She'd kept Amelia safe and protected. There was something in her eyes, however, that cried out for him to just listen to her and do as she requested for once and as he thought about it, he realised that he owed her what she wanted right now.  
"Alright. Sherlock get us to the nearest hospital."  
"But.."  
"Just do it."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Blue eyes blinked open as sunlight slipped in through the blinds, causing a long beam of light to fall across the bed. Mycroft let out a sigh as he glanced at the blinking alarm clock. 7:30am seemed far too early on weekends, and far too late on weekdays. His arms pulled the body beside him closer, and kisses were planted along the bare spine.  
"Too early.." Greg muttered, though he didn't resist too much.  
"I know, but I can't sleep.." Mycroft smirked against Greg's flesh, his lips trailing back up the other man's spine before pressing lightly to his neck. His fingers ran around Greg's waist as he lightly nuzzled the police officer's neck.  
"Then go and make me tea, while I go back to sleep.." Greg smirked, knowing his resistance would only cause Mycroft to want him more.  
The phone on the bedside table began to ring, it's vibrating against the wood very unwelcome by the two residents of the bed.  
"What?" Mycroft snapped as he answered, pulling away from Greg to pull his dressing gown on. "For God's sake, Sherlock, do you know what time it is?"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"How is she?" Sherlock frowned as he leaned against the hospital wall, waiting for John and Mary. He'd turned the collar of his coat up, the bitter winter breeze causing redness in his face. He hated the North. More annoyingly, John seemed to really rather enjoy the weather. He and Mary didn't even seem phased by the dreadful chill, and Sherlock had completely ignored the mention of moving somewhere on the North York Moors. No thank you.  
"What do you mean, you left her with Anthea? Are you an actual idiot? I told you not to let her out of your sight. Or is a quick shag with a detective more important than your word to me. I swear, Mycroft, if anything.." the detective paused, hearing the sweet voice of his godchild on the other end of the phone, asking where 'Mummy and daddy and locky were'. He smiled, despite himself.  
"Put her on.."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Amelia rubbed her eyes, sleepy. Mycroft couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the tiny human. She was a stereotypical child at that moment. Blonde curly hair practically covering her face, her hand grasping a white bunny rabbit. Anthea had dressed her for bed in an old fashioned nightie, complete with frills, whose only reference to the 21st century was the three Disney characters on the chest. Her slippers were also bunny rabbits, and Mycroft gently bent to pick her up, passing her the phone.  
"Hello? Hi Uncle Sherlock. Are you back now?"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Sherlock chuckled down the phone.  
"Soon, sweetheart. Soon as we can. We'll bring you a present. What do you want?" he smirked, listening as Amelia began listing thirteen or fourteen different things, as though she was writing a list to Santa. He let out a gentle sigh, trying not to let it bother him that she'd been denied a normal childhood, mainly due to him. Without him, John and Mary would have been fine. If he'd not come back, they'd be safe. He could have stayed underground, but selfishness had spurred him to return. He wanted his John back, his faithful sidekick and blogger. He'd grown accustomed to having a friend, and it was much harder to go back to being alone. He was glad he'd returned, ultimately, and he was glad John had found Mary. She'd completed their little group, and her unique skills had impressed him endlessly. There were times that Sherlock thought Mary was even cleverer than him and Mycroft, but he was never going to admit that to anyone.  
"I'll see what I can do. See you soon Millie.."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"What do you mean 'the baby is fine'?" John's eyes widened and he looked to Mary, everything suddenly clicking. She'd wanted to come to the hospital to make sure their baby was fine. Another one. Born into this mess, this absolute mess of a situation that they were in now. And Mary had known she was pregnant? Why hadn't she told him? Wait.. no. He was focussing on the wrong things. He hadn't been there. How could she tell him? Then she'd been hurt, why would she tell him if there was risk of losing the baby? No, she was right not to tell him until now. His fingers slipped into hers and he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Mary relaxed, relieved that he hadn't kicked off that she'd not told him.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"I'm going to kill him.." John hissed to Sherlock as they stood outside the door, waiting for Mary to emerge. They'd had an ultrasound to double check the situation, and it had come back quite positively. She was further along than either had considered she could be, and the idea that Moriarty had hurt his unborn child was slowly filling John with rage.  
"Calm down John."  
"No. Not this time. This is what's going to happen. We're going to put Mary on a train to London. Mycroft is going to meet her at the station and take her back to his home, and keep my girls safe. And you and I are going to hunt Moriarty down and kill him."  
"John.."  
"I mean it, Sherlock. This is the end. I'm sick of this game, and I'm sick of my wife and children being in danger, just to be part of some fucking game. So we're sending Mary back to London, and we're going after him."  
"Oh, I don't think you'll be sending Mary anywhere.." Mary shook her head, stepping out of the room. "I'm coming with you."


End file.
